my Jongin
by baekggu
Summary: sesempurna apapun Kim Jongin.. dia hanya milik seorang Byun Baekhyun.. hanya milik Baekhyun KAIBAEK


Tittle : My jongin

author : Baekggu

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin

Desclaimer : Baekhyun dan kai saling memiliki, tapi cerita murni dari otak bodoh author-_-

WARNINGS! : BL! typos, alur amburadul, dll(?)

**My Jongin  
**

Baekhyun termenung, kata kata teman teman kampusnya beberapa waktu lalu terus mengusik pikirannya. bagaimana tidak? mereka membicarakan hal yang tidak tidak tentang jongin, pacar barunya.

jongin berbeda 4 tahun lebih muda dari baekhyun. jongin masih bersekolah dan sekarang adalah tingkat terakhirnya di SMA sedangkan baekhyun adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni teater. disaat kini umurnya sudah menginjak 22 tahun, banyak teman-temannya bahkan teman sekolah jongin yang menolak hubungan mereka.

ada yang bilang namja tua yang genit terhadap berondong lah,jongin itu namja playboylah, mereka bukan jodoh karena jongin menyukai dance dan baekhyun adalah seorang pemain teaterlah. dan yang paling parah yang sekarang membuat baekhyun benar benar muak adalah teman-temannya sendiri yang 'katanya memergoki' jongin sedang berkencan dengan seorang wanita! bahkan mereka menunjukan foto sebagai bukti bahwa jongin benar benar sedang berkencan, dan itu membuat hati baekhyun goyah, dia sedikit kecewa terhadap jongin. padahalkan dia yg selalu kena imbas para fans kai dan temannya yang menolak hubungan mereka berdua, terus sekarang apa balasannya?!

baekhyun memijat pelipisnya, dia benar-benar pusing sekarang. seandainya dulu dia tidak menerima pernyataan cinta dari jongin, mungkin sekarang dia akan hidup tenang sebagai seorang namja biasa.

"dasar hitam sialan!"

baekhyun mengumpat dan menendangi udara kosong didepannya, kalau bukan karena cintanya yang sangat besar untuk jongin,sudah dia akhiri dari dulu hubungannya dengan namja berkulit tan itu.

baekhyun bolos pelajaran dosen lee hari ini dan memutuskan untuk menenangkan otaknya,panggilan telepon dari kai tak dia hiraukan. dia butuh sendiri, ya butuh sendiri.

kai berdecak kesal, tak biasanya baekhyun tak mengangkat telepon darinya. dia membanting teleponnya asal, sudah capek karena harus latihan dance seharian dan kini baekhyun tak mengangkat telepon darinya, tak tau apa kalau jongin sangat merindukan suara merdu baekhyun yang membuatnya jantungnya berdebar itu?!

kai akhirnya menelepon keseluruh teman dekat baekhyun. tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui keberadaan namjachingunya itu, dia memutar otak berpikir kemana baekhyun biasa pergi. dan AHA!

kai menyeringai

'awas kau byun baekhyun, akan kumakan kau hidup-hidup'

kai buru buru menstarter motor kesayangannya yang ia beri nama monggu, dan melaju dengan kencang menuju tempat baekhyunnya berada. teriakan dari sehun,sahabatnya tak ia hiraukan, yang penting sekarang adalah baekhyun, hanya baekhyun.

waktu telah menunjukan pukul 17.34 KST. dan baekhyun masih setia ditempatnya di atap apartement miliknya, walaupun langit telah berangsur angsur gelap tapi tak ada niatan untuk namja berparas cantik itu untuk meninggalkan tempat favoritenya itu. dia menutup mata menikmati semilir angin yang membuat hatinya sedikit tenang

_cklek_

baekhyun menoleh cepat, dan mendapati sosok jongin yang sedang menatap dalam kepadanya. baekhyun hanya mampu menunduk sampai langkah kaki mendekatinya.

jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat kedua ujung sepatu mereka bersentuhan, ditatapnya namja yang mampu membuatnya seperti orang gila karena selalu memenuhi pikirannya itu dengan tatapan lembut.

"baekkie kenapa? kenapa tak mengangkat teleponku? apa terjadi sesuatu hm?"

jongin menggenggam tangan mungil baekhyun, menatap lembut sembari menangkup pipi namja tersayangnya itu.

baekhyun mendongak, hidungnya sudah merah,matanya bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis, bibir pink segarnya terlihat mengerucut, benar benar membuat jongin harus sekuat tenaga menahan napsunya.

"jongin berselingkuh! baekkie membenci jongin" suara baekhyun terdengar bergetar, dia mati matian berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi, namun usahanya mungkin akan sia-sia karena sekarang air mata sudah meluncur bebas dikedua pipi chubbynya.

jongin memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat, sungguh dia paling benci ketika baekhyun menangis, dia seperti laki laki jahat yang membiarkan air mata sialan itu jatuh dari kedua mata bening milik baekhyun.

"dari mana kau mendapatkan kabar itu?"

"teman temanku melihat jongin pergi dengan seorang yeoja kemarin malam menuju hotel, bahkan mereka punya bukti kalau jongin memang pergi dengan yeoja itu"

jongin bersusah payah untuk tidak tertawa, namun mengingat keadaan baekhyun dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"jadi kau percaya kepada ucapan mereka?"

baekhyun mendongak lagi dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu

"tadinya aku tidak percaya, tapi mereka menunjukan fotonya kepadaku, dan setelah aku pikir pikir kita memang berbeda jongin, aku terlalu tua untukmu, aku tidak mahir melakukan dance, aku tidak sexy seperti mantan-mantanmu, aku hanya mahasiswa biasa, sangat biasa berbeda denganmu jongin-ah, aku bahkan anak dari keluarga miskin. kita sangat bertolak belakang jongin. aku tak pantas untukmu"

jongin menunduk mensejajarkan wajah tampannya pada wajah bayi milik kekasihnya itu. jongin tersenyum manis, dia menarik baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, menghirup aroma baby strawberry dari tubuh kekasihnya itu, aroma yang sangat memabukkan.

"kau tau kan, hanya kau yang dari dulu mampu membuatku bisa jadi segila ini" kai mulai menautkan tangannya dengan tangan mungil baekhyun, kening mereka bersentuhan, menarik pinggang baekhyun kai mulai memundurkan langkahnya. tangannya mengelus punggung baekhyun lembut, tetap mengunci tatapannya dengan baekhyun

kai mulai menggerakan kakinya kekanan dan kekiri, mengajak baekhyun untuk berdansa-dansa kecil

"aku mencintaimu bukan dari keluarga apa kau ini"

kai melepaskan tautan tangannya, dia berjalan membelakangi baekhyun dan memeluk posesif namja didepannya itu. wajahnya iya taruh diantara lipatan leher baekhyun

"karena perbedaan itulah aku yakin kita bisa saling melengkapi baekki-ah, umurmu? kau bahkan seperti anak TK dimataku"

jongin menciumi leher putih baekhyun, menghembuskan napasnya diarea paling sensitif baekhyun.

"kau segalanya bagiku byun baekhyun.. tak ada orang lain sampai mati pun tak kan ada yg bisa menggantikanmu dihatiku"

baekhyun mati'an menahan agar suara desahannya tidak keluar, jongin benar-benar tau titik sensitifnya.

"memangnya kau anggap apa usahaku selama 10 tahun ini untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu nyonya kim?"

tangan nakal kai kini tengah meraba raba perut datar baekhyun

"dan wanita yang tadi malam bersamaku, dia adalah noonaku bodoh, kau tak mengenali calon kaka iparmu sendiri hm?"

jongin menggigit gigit kecil leher baekhyun dan menimbukan tanda yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya

"jadi aku mohon percayalah kepadaku, kau adalah milikku selamanya baekhyun-ah"

kai membalikan tubuh baekhyun dan mengangkat dagu namja bermarga byun itu, hidungnya mereka sudah bersentuhan

"jadi kau sudah percaya kepadaku? apa perlu aku menelepon noonaku sekarang?"

baekhyun menahan tangan kai yang akan menelepon kakaknya

"aku percaya padamu, maafkan aku karena meragukan jongin"

baekhyun menyesal karena telah meragukan cinta jongin, seharusnya dia lebih memilih kata hatinya daripada omongan orang, untung kai tak marah jika tidak?

"tapi kau harus mendapat hukuman karena telah meragukanku"

kai sekarang merajuk, bibirnya segara iya poutkan untuk menarik perhatian baekhyun

baekhyun tertawa kecil, dia memapahkan kedua tangannya pada dada bidang jongin, kening mereka bersentuhan lagi, kai mendekatkan mukanya kepada baekhyun, mereka dapat merasakan deru napas masing-masing

baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan tebal dibibirnya, matanya tertutup merasakan sensasi bibir kai yang menjamahi bibirnya

kai melumat bibir atas baekhyun, tangan kirinya kini telah mengelus pipi baekhyun lembut, dua insan yang sedang dimabukan oleh cinta itu refleks menutup mata menikmati sentuhan yang sangat memabukan...

_siapapun seorang kim jongin.._

_sesempurna apapun dia.._

_dia hanya milik seorang byun baekhyun..._

_hanya milik baekhyun..._

**_FIN_**

HIYAAAAA apa ini-_- ff yang lama belum dilanjut malah bikin ff baru lagi.. maaf ya;-; ini hanya ff penyeling... pendek banget ya? hehehe

SALAM KAIBAEK!

PYONG


End file.
